


What did you do?

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fun, Gen, Matchmaking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: Being in a secret relationship in the Avengers Tower can have consequences"What in the wold did you do, Anthony Stark?"
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts & Reader
Kudos: 45





	What did you do?

-Hey! - Y/N greeted, entering the Avengers tower. She could see all of them sitting in the common room, talking about something. Hearing her voice, their chatter stopped abruptly, which made the wheels in her head start turning extremely fast in need to come up with answer to the questions that started bubbling up in her mind.

She looked at Thor first, since he was the one with body language which was the easiest to read. The weird thing was that he was wearing the Asgardian, instead of normal clothes, but she shrugged it off. She looked him directly in the eyes,and he reverted his gaze from her intense one and he was fiddling with his fingers. “He knows exactly what they are planning! Few moments later he was pleased with it, but when his gaze met mine, he looked guilty.” Y/N thought. “That means I will get extremely angry about the thing they are planning… But there is many things I wouldn’t be pleased with, like that Civil War crap that Blabber-mouth and Captain Virgin started. They are sitting together, so they aren’t at war. Clint is also here, while Bruce left as soon as I got in, so it means that it is something that will get me angry and that could, probably get Bruce angry enough to Hulk out. But what could it be, Y/N? Come on, think, Y/N, think!”

-Hello, Y/N! - Bucky exclaimed. His tone was one octave deeper than it usually was, which meant he was trying to seduce her. Whatever they were planning, was bad enough for Barnes to try to use the silly crush Y/N had on him a long time ago, for their own gain. They, of course, had no idea that she was over him, and in a happy relationship with an amazing man.

-Alright, what’s going on? - Y/N’s voice was sharp, making everyone even more nervous than they were when she announced her presence.

-Y/N, my favourite British Avenger! - Tony exclaimed loudly, hugging her.

-I’m the only British Avenger, Anthony! - Y/N said through gritted teeth. -Now, come on, out with it! -

-Out with what? - Natasha asked, innocently.

-Don’t play coy, sweetheart! Something is going on, I don’t need to be Sherlock or Mycroft to figure it out. So, which one of you sodding idiots will tell me what is it that you have done? Come on! Out with it! - Y/N announced, completely annoyed with the fact that they were trying to prolong the inevitable. Y/N heard Steve’s mumbled response. - You. Did. What? -

-I-It wasn’t our intention, Y/N! I give you my word! - Thor said, fearing the anger of this young woman. If anyone could put the Avengers in their place (or kick their arses) when needed, it was her. He remembered what she did when she found out about the Civil War, he didn’t want that anger inflicted upon herself.

-He promised he will behave himself, though. - Vision exclaimed, robotically.

-Fine! - Y/N said, and all of them sighed. -But don’t think that all of you are off the hook. Each of you will owe me two favours. Understood? -

-Two? Why not one? - Tony was about to argue.

-Anthony, do you want a repeat performance of the end of your little battle? - Having been met with silence, she smirked, turning on her heel. -I’ll be ready by 7. And tell that ‘friend’ of yours to be at the restaurant at 7.30. -

****

At 7.30pm she was sitting in a dimly lit restaurant, wearing a sodding emerald green dress. The dress was wonderful, she had to admit, but the occasion was not so much. She knew that her boyfriend (a secret one, due to who he was) would be killing the poor man who was supposed to dine with her. Few moments later, the waiter escorted her date.

-Sorry to have kept you waiting! - The voice was heard. She was met with a handsome man, in his mid, no, late twenties with plain, brown eyes. -You must be Y/N. -

-Charmed, I’m sure. - She announced cockily, rolling her eyes. Twenty more minutes and she was allowed to leave.

-I’m… -

-Listen here, darling, Bucky-look-a-like. - Y/N started. -I already have a boyfriend, whom I love very much, and who cares about me. So, please, just get on with this meeting so I can get back to him. He tends to get rather…impatient when I’m late. -

-A boyfriend? - He exclaimed in fake-shock. -I didn’t know! -

-Really? Then why the fake display of emotion? - Y/N asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Sorry, darling, but I thought you’d like me more with this appearance. I heard you moaning Barnes’ name in your sleep the other night. -

-You bloody idiot! - Y/N exclaimed, recognising the person in front of her. She pulled him by his collar, and kissed him deeply.

-I am not an idiot! - He exclaimed. -You were moaning James all the time. Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t hear? -

-Oh, so that’s what this is all about - Y/N heartily laughed. -I was not moaning his name, I was yelling it! I dreamt you and I were about to have…fun, and he would keep on interrupting. -

-Oh? -

-Yes, Loki, oh! - She laughed, pulling him in for a kiss, before he could deepen it, she moved away. -Goodness! What will people say to me, kissing Barnes… Please remove the charm! It feels weird. -

-You’re the only one who sees Barnes, sweetheart! - He exclaimed, laughing at her expense. They dined in peace that night, Loki then escorted her home, and kissed her in front of her room at the Avengers tower, before heading toward his own.

-Mission accomplished! - Tony said, high-fiving his team mates. -Now that they know that we know that they are together, it get both Y/N and Loki out of our hair with their pretend fighting. -

-My sister and Loki are what?! - Pepper Potts’ voice rang around the hallway. -What in the wold did you do, Anthony Stark? -


End file.
